


Dish Washing Disaster

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Digger's dishwasher breaks down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dish Washing Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy and funny but it turned out angsty and put me in a bad head space.

  
”Rüdiger ’Rü-Rü’ Brans get over here right now!”

The voice that thundered from the kitchen could have scared a pack of wild lions, even with the added pet name, and understandably, the man it was directed to took his time before he poked his head from the doorway.

“Y-yeah babe?”

“I have been asking you, for the last three days, to wash the dishes. Three days. Can you explain what this mountain over here is?” Sam spoke slowly and calmly but Digger knew better. When Sam spoke like this he was on the verge of flat out shouting.

“U-um…I…I’ve just…I don’t…err…” Digger stuttered, looking everywhere but at Sam and awkwardly shifting on his feet, trying to find something to say that wouldn’t push the other man over the edge.

Sam rarely got mad, even at Digger. His patience with the older man reached supernatural abilities but sometimes even he got frustrated.

This all started when their old dishwasher suddenly broke down and they hadn’t had time to get a new one yet. They had agreed to switch who would wash the dishes every other day but so far, Sam had been doing it for the past week. Digger always found excuses until Sam just flat out refused to be Digger’s personal maid.

And this was where it led them.

“What, you’ve ran out of excuses?” Sam said coldly and crossed his arms over his chest. Digger just hung his head and bit his lip.

“I know you don’t like to do house chores, I know you hate washing dishes and I know even a child has a longer attention span than you. Usually I don’t mind it and I can deal with it, you’re actually surprisingly tidy so it doesn’t take too much to clean up after you. But I rarely ask for anything so when I do it really would mean a lot if you could do what I ask. You’re a grown man, you’re older than me for god’s sake! I’m not asking for much and I find house chores just as boring as you.”

When Digger only stayed silent Sam sighed. “Why did I even bother…Right, I’m going to the gym.” He muttered as he moved to walk out of the kitchen, passing Digger but the other man suddenly grabbed his arm.

“W-wait! I-I know…Sam I know I’m so sorry please don’t go.” Digger whimpered as he buried himself in Sam’s arms, clinging to him tightly but then Sam pushed him away.

“I’m going but I’ll come back. It’s up to you though if I’ll stay.” Sam said simply and he was out of the door before Digger could say another word.

 

 

Three hours later Sam was standing right outside their apartment. He was considerably calmer and actually felt a little sorry for Digger for being so angry. Which is why he had stopped by the store to pick up a bag full of candy and diet coke.

He took a deep breath before slowly unlocking the door and stepping in. And what he saw actually blew his mind.

The apartment was spotless. Absolutely spotless and everything was organized and Sam could swear he could even smell fresh laundry. While he was gone Digger had spent the whole time not only washing the dishes but cleaning the entire place.

Sam was sure his heart just about swell out of his chest.

But then he heard a weak whimper and a few strides further into the apartment he found his boyfriend fast asleep on the couch, still clutching to a cleaning rag and tears running down his cheeks and this time his heart broke a little. He knelt down next to him and gently brushed the few loose strands of hair from Digger’s forehead before softly shaking him.

“Hey Rü-Rü…wake up sweetie I’m here…” He whispered tenderly and pulled the smaller man in his arms, tightly holding him when he heard him sob as he woke. “Shh it’s alright Rü-Rü I love you. I’m sorry I was so mean.” Sam murmured as he stroked Digger’s back soothingly.

“B-but…but you were right…I-I should grow up and be more responsible…Sam I don’t want to lose you I need you…”

“And I need you baby and I’m never going to leave you. How could I live without my adorable Rü-Rü, huh?” Sam smiled softly as he slightly pulled away so he could cup Digger’s face and press their foreheads together.  
“And don’t you dare change, I love you just as you are.” He added and gently claimed those soft trembling lips into a sweet kiss.

“Now, how about I run you a hot bath and give you a massage? You must have worked so hard to get this place so clean.” Sam proposed when they pulled apart, then not even waiting for Digger to answer and just picking him up in his arm and heading towards the bathroom. “Also, I brought you gummy bears and coke, do you want some while you bath?”

“Only if you’ll join me too?” Digger mumbled, still a little sleepy and teary eyed and Sam decided to go all the way.

“How about this, we’ll have a bubble bath and I’ll bring you your coke in a tall glass with lots of ice and a straw, just like you like it and I’ll put the gummy bears on a bowl. How would that sound?”

“I’d love that…you’re spoiling me…” Digger looked a little sheepish but Sam was sure the small smile on his lips was the most adorable smile ever and he couldn’t help diving in for another kiss after he sat Digger on the edge of the tub.

“I love spoiling my Rü-Rü.” He murmured against Digger’s lips while reaching out to start running the tub.  
“Now wait here, I’ll go make everything ready alright? I’ll be right back.” Sam let his hand linger on Digger’s cheek before he pressed another kiss on his lips before he left, only to return a few minutes later carrying a tray with the diet coke and candy. He found Digger already in the tub, absentmindedly playing with the bubbles and he couldn’t help but smile.

He really didn’t want Digger to ever change. The childishness was just part of the man’s charm and he was always only happy to play along with it.

And after setting the tray next to the tub and undressing and joining his boyfriend in the tub, enjoying how the man snuggled up against him and watching how happily he sipped his drink and munched his gummy bears he wowed to try to be even more patient. He wanted Digger always to be happy.

And Sam made sure to show Digger just how happy he made him for the rest of the night.


End file.
